Delusion of the Mind
by cyndicyn22
Summary: Chanyeol comes from a prestigious family that owns the most renowned corporation: Park Industries. Being groomed in becoming the heir to this corporation. He seems stuck up and snobby, but he has a good heart. Baekhyun has an extremely rare mental illness, and his parents don't know how to handle him, kicking him out. What happens when Chanyeol forces Baekhyun to live with him?
1. Chapter 1: Take me home

Cotard's Syndrome- The Cotard Delusion (also Cotard's Syndrome and Walking Corpse Syndrome) is a rare mental illnsee, in which the afflicted person holds the delusion that he or she is dead, either figuratively or literally; yet said delusion of negation is not a symptom essential to the syndrome proper.

When Baekhyun was born, he was born a healthy baby with a disease of the mind that could turn out to be the death of him one day. And Baekhyun always tried his best to stay sanguine, enjoying his only friend's –Yixing's- company. They used to talk about absolutely nothing all the time, sharing dreams they had with each other, laughing together. They were always together, staying true friends to one another, but in middle school they had separate classes, and the torment began. Yixing was unaware of Baekhyun's disease and all the teasing and taunting of Baekhyun's classmates; making it so hard for Baekhyun to remain optimistic. And his mind eventually began to succumb to the disease- his spirit slowly crumbling under the pressure of being teased- the taunting causing him to lose his willingness to speak to anyone. Yixing remained by him though, watching him carefully- trying to show him that he still had a friend to share his feelings with- when the taunting only worsened his sophomore year of high school. Yixing did everything he could to help Baekhyun overcome his depression…

Baekhyun trudged into the classroom- expressionlessly looking around him- silently he took his seat in the back of the classroom. He hadn't made any friends this school year; nor had he even talked to anyone. He always stood, staring off into the distance as people around him buzzed happily by. Some tried to hold a conversation with him, but when he wouldn't respond, they'd walk away.

But in Baekhyun's eyes, he was talking back to them- responding to everything they'd said, but he was never saying them out loud. And that was what irritated people and so no one tried to talk to him anymore.

Baekhyun stared up to the front of the class, watching the teacher chatter on excitedly about a new student. The boy walked into the classroom, standing tall and proud. He looked quite handsome- his curled hair messy yet styled, his clothes looked expensive and clean pressed- his smile large and bright. "Hello everyone! My name is Chanyeol," he stated, happily as he waved.

Baekhyun couldn't help but stare, but it wasn't like he was the only one right now- so it wasn't awkward yet. Baekhyun was so attracted to the fact that he seemed so happy and carefree, everything he didn't feel anymore. Their eyes finally met- Chanyeol still smiling- and Baekhyun looked down, feeling as if he'd never want to be his friend.

The teacher smiled pleasantly, pointing to the back of the classroom. "Well then, Chanyeol, you can take a seat back there with our lovely Baekhyun," she stated, excitedly. And Chanyeol walked down the aisle and took his seat obediently as he looked over at Baekhyun- who refused to meet his gaze. He wanted Chanyeol to look anywhere else but at him- he wouldn't want him to hate him because Baekhyun couldn't find it in him to actually speak.

Chanyeol leaned over towards him, when the teacher wasn't paying attention, and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Baekhyun," he whispered, smiling. Baekhyun nodded, still not saying anything as he continued to stare at the teacher. Chanyeol took that as his cue to pay attention to the teacher- because obviously Baekhyun was very much into his studies, and Chanyeol should be too.

An hour later, the bell- signaling that the class was over- sounded loudly and shrill as students began to file out of the classroom. Baekhyun waited for everyone else to file out, before he even stood to leave. Chanyeol stood when Baekhyun stood, but now it seemed Chanyeol was a completely different person as he pushed past Baekhyun to leave first. "See you later, short stuff," he called over his shoulder, his gaze somewhat meaner looking now. Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol walked with a purpose, pushing past the other students- but acting pleasant in front of the teachers- working his way somewhere. Suddenly Baekhyun didn't find him attractive anymore- he was rude it seemed and probably obnoxious.

Baekhyun trudged his way home, staring at the ground as he walked- not watching for other people really- when he bumped into another person. "Hey," the voice cried as the person fell to the floor and landed on their butt. The person that looked up into Baekhyun's eyes was quite beautiful. He wasn't quite sure if it was a girl or a boy- their pink, supple lips frowning as they stood and dusted themselves off. They had large brown doe eyes- like a deer- as the person stared at Baekhyun. "You couldn't watch where you were going," they asked, calmly- not a hint of anger in their voice. And suddenly, Baekhyun knew it was a male by his voice. _I'm sorry… I should be more careful…_ Baekhyun didn't answer him as his entire demeanor emanated the apologetic reasoning inside Baekhyun's head. The boy tilted his head, seemingly reading the emotions in Baekhyun's eyes.

The boy smiled at him. "Not much of a talker, huh? Well, I accept the apology," he stated, patting Baekhyun's shoulder. "My name is Luhan. Pleased to meet you," he announced, seemingly knowing no strangers. "And your name?"

Baekhyun stared at him, blankly. This was the time when people became irritated with him- giving up- and storming off. Baekhyun shook his head gently and Luhan laughed. "You're real serious about that not talking, aren't you? Well, either way, I want us to be friends," he cheered, and wrapped an arm around Baekhyun's shoulders, leading him elsewhere. Baekhyun stared at Luhan's hand, seemingly realizing it didn't belong there, but then again nothing left his mouth. "Why don't you talk," Luhan asked, continuing to press the issue. "Is something wrong with your voice? Are you afraid I'll laugh? I promise I won't," Luhan continued, when another boy approached him.

"I'm sorry, but Baekhyun doesn't talk to even me anymore," he stated sadly, pushing Baekhyun's bangs out of his eyes. Luhan could now see the blank and devoid gaze fixed on the ground. Luhan looked over at the other boy. "And you are?"

The boy smiled at Luhan. "The name is Yixing, but my close friends just call me Lay, right Baekhyun? And I really hope Baekhyun hasn't deterred you from wanting to be friends with him. He really enjoys your company. I can see it in his eyes," Lay insisted, smiling at both of them. Luhan looked over to Baekhyun again and there was the sight remnant of a glimmer that he enjoyed them there- talking to him. Though he still felt he wasn't there actually partaking in the conversation or joy of it.

After walking Baekhyun home- like he wanted, Lay and Luhan wondered off to go get themselves something to eat. They'd invited Baekhyun, but he neither declined nor accepted their offer. He had rooted himself on his front porch- watching them walk away- when his mother and father opened the front door, dressed in formal attire. "Could you not stand there being weird as fuck," his mother asked, walking out onto the porch. "I mean, what if one of the neighbors sees you standing here- spaced out- like a dumbass? Do _**YOU**_ know what people will say?"

Baekhyun looked toward his parents, his will to leave strong, but knowing he had nowhere to go was keeping him there. He knew his parents didn't love him- that was because they didn't know how to handle him or the disease that will never go away. Baekhyun truly wished he could change that about him- maybe then his parents might actually love him; might actually want him around. But alas, he was born the way he was born, he couldn't change that fact. This fact only tormented him further. Would his parents be nicer to him, if he didn't have this disease? Would they care at all? Or were they just shitty people, who should have never been allowed to reproduce?

Baekhyun moved out of his mother's way as she walked down the stairs. His father shoved him even further out of his way, glaring at him. "Get inside the house before someone sees you being a freak," he demanded, catching up to his wife. Baekhyun continued to stand there, staring at them, not sure of what to do. When his mother turned around, facing her son with a heated glare. "We'll be at the most important gala of the season, so don't follow us. We'll be meeting some important people, and we don't want them meeting you. In fact, why don't you just find a new place to live, because honestly, we're tired of seeing your face around the house. If you can't act normal, I don't see why I have to raise you," she stated, harshly.

But Baekhyun continued to stand there- stiffly- staring at the two people who were supposed to love him, but were now telling him to go find a new place to live. _I don't have any money for an apartment, or any money for food, how do you expect me to survive?_ But his question was answered swiftly by his father, who could read his almost expressionless eyes as well. "We don't care if you survive. Just leave," he declared, harshly as he stomped as well.

Baekhyun would have scurried out of fright, if he could feel emotions. With one last helpless glance at his glaring father and unconcerned mother, Baekhyun trudged away- honestly thinking this would be for the best of him. But he knew they weren't like that when he was happy; they didn't recently start acting like that until he quit speaking. He wished he could go back and change the past, but then again, life was what you made it. And you just had to deal with it.

With nowhere to go, Baekhyun trudged on, not knowing who to turn to. Yixing would have given him a place to stay, but he wasn't sure if his parents would tolerate him like Lay did. Everything seemed so hard for him after his mind began to slowly deteriorate into numbness. Although now, he could never feel the emotions that he should have felt, which might have been a good thing for him- knowing the circumstances.

Baekhyun came across a remotely and mostly deserted street, and decided he'd stay there for the night. It wasn't like he had an actual place to stay anymore. It was a good thing he always carried a spare razor with him- just in case he became too zombified during school hours. It took everything in him sometimes- just to trudge to the bathroom to help himself feel alive again.

He sat down on the curb, staring out into the street- blank gaze fixated on a small frog hopping across the asphalt at such hot temperatures. He wondered if maybe the frog was cold, and it was just trying to warm itself up before it died. He looked up at the sky, pulling his backpack into his lap- clouds hanging overhead, lowly- as if it might rain. Baekhyun would have sighed heavily, knowing this was just his luck, but instead, unzipped his backpack- reaching inside- and pulled out a small straight razor.

He placed it to his wrist- that already had scars on them- hovering over a specific spot. He had cut this spot once before, and it ended with a trip to the hospital. He'd needed stitches then; that was when his mother worried about him. Now, she was just as cruel as his father. He looked over to the frog again- watching it as he drug the blade across the delicate skin. It hurt- which was good- it meant he was alive, and that the fact that he felt dead was only a delusion inside his brain. He positioned it in a different spot, slicing the delicate skin there as well. He continued to do this over and over, until he felt satisfied with his result.

He looked at his wrists as blood rushed to the surface of his cuts, threatening to spill over the edges of his arm. He pressed against the skin, forcing more blood to flow- feeling it leave his body. His arm caked with his own blood, he glanced up to the sky again- clouds now opening up and rain pouring down on him. "Argh," he cried out, tears beginning to fall as well. The rain would surely cover up the fact that he was crying though. "I just want to go back to the way things were," he choked, finally talking. It was only after he'd just finished cutting his beautiful porcelain skin, that he was able to talk at all. And normally, no one was around to hear it, because he never did this around other people. He'd wait until he was in a very private and intimate setting, where no one could hear him cry afterwards.

Chanyeol, dressed in an expensive Armani suit, walked out into the gala- in tow of his father. His father was the owner of a billion-dollar corporation- Park Industries and owned more than half of Korea itself. Chanyeol couldn't understand why his father had put him in a school for peasants, if he was being groomed to take over the family company. It just didn't make any sense at all.

Chanyeol yawned quietly, covering his mouth as he stared at all the boring, old rich people his father associated with. He knew his friends' parents were there, but why couldn't his actual friends be there? He'd have so much more fun if they were there; they'd make things livelier.

Chanyeol's father approached a couple that wasn't familiar to him, but for some reason, he recognized some of the features these two carried. They'd introduced themselves as the Byun family. Studying them closer, he knew he'd seen someone who looked like the mother, but with different eyes and hair. Then it dawned on him: Baekhyun, the little quiet peasant kid who he had to sit next to in Chemistry- to his dismay. He would have rather sat next to the teacher than the largest nerd he's ever had the displeasure of setting his eyes on.

Chanyeol respectfully bowed to the Byun's before speaking to them. "You have a son named Baekhyun, am I correct," he asked as politely as possible. He didn't want to seem like a rude host in front of his father. Otherwise, he could care less if he seemed rude or not. But his father would have raised the holy hell in the powerful smack that would have come his way if he was rude now.

The Byun's looked uncomfortable for a moment, before the father cleared his throat. "Oh, you have such a good memory, Mr. Park. However would you remember such a disagreeable and unnoticeable person as our son," he asked, nervously. Mrs. Byun still looked uncomfortable as she laughed nervously, neither of them realizing that Chanyeol had met their son.

Chanyeol paid no mind to the uncomfortable atmosphere as he bowed again. "Please excuse me," he announced suddenly as he walked away. He was too bored with this shit to stand and talk to them any longer. _Obviously, even they aren't proud of the little nerd themselves_ , he thought to himself as he found a nice wall to perch his back against. He was tired of the gala already, and it'd just started. He decided- that since he couldn't see his father, his father must not be able to see him- and he pulled out his cell phone, and decided to text Kris.

Chanyeol _: Kris! You have to save me, man! This fuckin party sucks major ass. And I have no way of gettin the hell outta here…_

Galaxy fanfan: _Quit bitching. At least you got to go. If I set foot in there, my ass is grass. And my parents are the lawn mower…_

Chanyeol glared at the screen- Kris's response pissing him off but he couldn't help but chuckle at the last part. Kris was just so straight-forward sometimes, that it pissed Chanyeol off. ' _Fuck you,_ ' he responded- knowing Kris knew he wasn't serious, and put his phone back in his back pocket. If Kris wasn't going to be supportive, neither were any of the other five of his friends.

Chanyeol sighed heavily, pressing his back against the wall again, and propping his foot up against the wall as well. Hopefully, soon his father would announce that Chanyeol would be taking over the corporation and the gala would then be ending just as soon. But his father came and found him, perched up against the wall, scolding him for being rude to the guests and delivering a walloping and hellish smack to the back of Chanyeol's head.

Chanyeol couldn't bitch about it either or he'd receive another one. So, he opted to suck it up and follow after his father again- greeting guests that he could even care less about. He didn't want to even be here, he'd rather be out with his friends- drinking, or with his slutty girlfriend. He always got his way when he was with her, because she wanted him to buy her things. He only bought her things to keep her from telling his father that he actually preferred men. He hated her; he hated the way she found out. He couldn't stand to look her in the face when they had sex. He always shoved her face in the bed and told her never to make a sound. And she obeyed, because Chanyeol bought her expensive things: diamond necklaces, Swarovski crystal shoes, anything she wanted really as long as she kept her whore mouth shut.

Baekhyun lay on the sidewalk of that desolate road, his mind slowly fading into unconsciousness- not because he was tired, but because he was still heavily bleeding. And the rain washing over the cuts only made it look worse as the blood seeped out onto the concrete. Baekhyun could no longer focus his eyes as he gazed up at the dark clouds- crying for the pain he'd caused himself. He was dying now- slowly and painfully, he knew that much as the pain slowly began to fade to numbness. Everything was numb again. He couldn't feel the cold water of the rain soaking his clothes anymore. He couldn't feel the rain at all anymore. His body had quit shivering as he closed his eyes, tilting his head up to the sky- waiting for the end of Byun Baekhyun. The end of his existence.

Chanyeol huffed when his father finally announced he was the sole heir to the corporation and that he was being groomed for the day that he finally took possession of Park Industries. Chanyeol then forced a smile as he stood to go up on stage with his father- everyone clapping and cheering him on. He hated every lasts person in this building as he took the mic from his father. Even from an arm's length distance, Chanyeol still towered over his father. "Thank you everyone who came out to support me here today! I'm so very thankful that you all could make it on this special occasion, and I look forward to the future. I plan to do big things within the corporation that my father, here, would be proud of. Hopefully, you all will see me as a successful heir to the corporation and will continue to support me! Thank you all again for coming," he announced, his smile large and effulgent as he waved good-bye to all of his guests.

After his speech, he left the stage and didn't stop when he got to his seat. He continued walking, until he could get out of that suffocating building- away from all those fake people who only suck up to you for money. _Leeches_ , Chanyeol thought angrily as he stormed outside. It was raining, and he didn't have an umbrella, but he didn't care. He wanted to get away from there, wanted to get away from those people.

He didn't know where he was going, and he could feel the heavy rain starting to soak through his clothes, his body shivering involuntarily as he continued to stalk down the street. He stopped short when he saw someone lying on the concrete across the way, motionless. He thought it was a woman with her delicate features and all, he thought she was dead. But as he approached closer to her, he could see that she was actually a he, and he could see that he was still breathing- although labored, though his eyes were closed. He couldn't tell who it was at the moment; they seemed so frail and weak, their face excruciatingly pale. He didn't see the blood that seeped out onto the concrete for the rain kept washing it away, and so he continued on without a care.

But he stopped short again, hesitant to keep walking as he glanced back at the man. The man was still motionless, his breathing still quite labored as he continued to lay there, his eyes remaining shut. Chanyeol stormed back up to the man, and kicked him in his side. "If you're seeking attention, you're in the wrong place. Nobody is going to come looking for you here, drama queen," he stated, snidely as he crossed his arms over his chest. But when the man's eyes fluttered open, he was face to face with Baekhyun. And he quit looking as snide as he knelt down next to Baekhyun's weak body. "Oh, dude. I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else," he stuttered, trying to come up with a legitimate excuse.

Baekhyun's nimble and lithe hand slowly- and delicately reached up, grabbing Chanyeol's arm. "Please… help me," he stated, weakly, his head reeling. Chanyeol scoffed, brushing Baekhyun's hand off his arm. "Why should I help you," he asked, but nobody was listening as Baekhyun fell unconscious.

Chanyeol looked panicked as he shoved Baekhyun playfully. "Quit joking with me. Come on, up and at them. Get up," he finally cried out, shaking Baekhyun's body violently. But Baekhyun wasn't responding, in fact he was unresponsive to everything around him it seemed. And finally Chanyeol could tell Baekhyun wasn't breathing anymore. Even more panicked- and wondering how long he'd been out here in the pouring rain- he picked Baekhyun's limp body up and carried him off to the nearest hospital. There, they resurrected Baekhyun- the doctor becoming frustrated and slammed his fist into Baekhyun's chest; they stitched up his wounds again, wrapping bandages around the area tightly, gave him a blood transfusion, and kept him over night to make sure he was stable.

Not once did Chanyeol leave his side, actually showing worry for Baekhyun, who he thought was attacked by some rabid animal. He held Baekhyun's hand gently, though Baekhyun still wasn't conscious to anything going on around him.

Baekhyun woke several days later, in an empty hospital room, and he cursed under his breath. Someone saved him again. He stared at his hand, warmth pulsating around that one hand. It had to have been someone with warm and gentle hands, caring for him. Otherwise, it wouldn't have been one of the most electrifying feelings that had coursed through his body while he was unconscious.

He glanced up to see a tired looking Chanyeol standing in the doorway, staring at him as he stared at his hand. He was confused as to why that pompous asshole was even here. He didn't give two shits about anyone, let alone Baekhyun. Chanyeol sauntered up to the bed side with a smirk tugging at his lips. "Looks like the nerd was attacked on his way home from school," he stated, smugly. But Baekhyun looked down, refusing to let any tears fall from his eyes because of this inhuman monster. When suddenly, Chanyeol's shoulders slumped as he sighed heavily. "Look, I'm sorry. I really was worried about you. They said you could have died," Chanyeol stated, scared. He would never admit it aloud, but he would have cried if Baekhyun had died. Because he felt something when he was holding his hand, something he'd never felt before. And if Baekhyun was gone before Chanyeol could even get to know what that feeling was; it'd rip his soul apart for he'd never get a chance to feel that electrifying feeling again. He glanced down at Baekhyun, who was staring wide eyed at Chanyeol. He remained emotionless in his face, his eye twinkling with curiosity as he stared at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol never offered to invite people to his house, hell his five friends hadn't even been in his house. But there were always exceptions and Byun Baekhyun was an exception. "What were you doing out on the street like that anyway," he asked, nonchalantly. Baekhyun didn't answer him. _I have no home anymore_ , his eyes flashed quickly the emotion he should have been feeling and his answer. And Chanyeol didn't quite catch it, but he got the jist of it. "I see. That's unfortunate. Did your parents abandon you," he asked, wondering why Baekhyun could just answer him. _Yes, they did. They hate me now…_ Baekhyun's eyes betrayed him as he tried to keep that information to himself. But still no tear fell, not even a whimper of abandonment. Just blankness and emotionlessness.

Chanyeol found Baekhyun very weird, but also very intriguing in his method of communication. "You talked to me earlier. Why can't you talk to me now? I liked your voice," he stated, softly as he stared into Baekhyun's eyes. "It was beautiful sounding, like… a sweet melody from a song."

Baekhyun flushed bright red. He'd never heard anyone say that about his voice at all. He hadn't heard a nice comment about himself for years actually, and it made him actually feel something. Something fuzzy inside his heart as he looked down again. "Thank you," he stated very softly as he glanced back up at Chanyeol. Now, Chanyeol was blushing as their eyes made contact. "Oh, uh, you're welcome. But since you don't have a place to go anymore, why not come live with me," he stated, nonchalantly. He didn't want to admit that he actually wanted Baekhyun to say yes as he stared at him expectantly. But he also didn't want the boy to be homeless.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, shell-shocked as he continued to stare. "I couldn't possibly. I really don't want to be a burden to you," he finally answered, looking down again. Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was going to cry every time he looked down, he just looked so lonely and devoid of any emotions. "I insist," Chanyeol stated, yanking Baekhyun to his feet. "Today's the day you get discharged anyway. You have nowhere else to go. So, come with me," he insisted, dragging Baekhyun behind him and not taking no for an answer.

Hello! Please support this story!:D I did work very hard, and tried to put myself in the shoes of someone with Cotard's syndrome. It was one of the most challenging things to write, but I wanted to do it.:) I want to show that I'm not a terrible writer and only stick to what I know best. I did a lot of reseach for this as well as started writing it the same night. And while I was writing it, I made the cover photo too.:3 I suffer from insomnia and stay up for days doing stuff, so I had most of this done within a days worth of time,:) But either way, I hope you enjoy it!:D


	2. Chapter 2: Unjustified

Hello, beautiful people!~ I couldn't sleep, so here I am updating today.:) I'm hoping that I get the advertisement for this one.:) But, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!~:D And if you like the story, please upvote it!~:3

* * *

Baekhyun stood in the doorway of Chanyeol's luxury apartment- seemingly in awe- except his face remained expressionless, and the slight twinkle in his eye that showed he was amazed by the size. Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun as he looked around, and turned away from him- rolling his eyes. "My god, could you quit admiring what you can't afford, and step inside," he asked, annoyed. Baekhyun would have hurriedly moved, but his feet would not allow him to move that quick as he trudged inside.

Chanyeol waved an annoyed hand in front of Baekhyun's body, gesturing at him. "And why do you walk like that? Can't you walk normally," he asked, rolling his eyes again. Baekhyun remained silent as he stared up at him, his neck craning slightly. _Dick…_ Baekhyun thought, looking away, and slowly trudging to the center of the room- where Chanyeol stood. Instead of following Chanyeol to the spare room, he took a seat on the floor.

Chanyeol had stopped short, noticing the smaller male had sat in the middle of his floor. Chanyeol sighed heavily. "Do you just like being an inconvenience? I mean, people have to walk there. Don't tell me that's where you plan on sleeping either, I have more than enough spare space," he stated, storming back over to Baekhyun. With very little patience, he yanked Baekhyun to his feet by his arm, and dragged him to the spare room- Baekhyun tripping over his own feet. Baekhyun couldn't keep up with Chanyeol's long stride unless he sped walked, and that certainly wasn't the pace Baekhyun moved at.

Chanyeol opened the door to reveal a beautifully decorated room of lush colors and elaborate furnishings- dark red oak armoire, dresser, bed frame, book shelf, and picture frames that lined the walls. Beautiful pictures of oceans and country-sides filled the picture frames- beautifully blended colors stared out into the gold and purple velvet room. Four lilac walls stood out against the golden linings and trimmings of the silky violet and gold comforter on the bed. The bed and couch both looked plush and comfortable to sleep on- both elevated on a small platform to show a higher status. The room hosting its own on-suite bathroom- Baekhyun loved that part most, and bay windows that had a balcony he could walk out onto.

Baekhyun stood, admiring the finesse of the room- which was claimed to be a spare and empty room- trying to figure out why the room was so lavish for being unused. Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun into the room, and swiftly closed the door behind him. "Dinner will be ready soon," he stated, through the door-seemingly annoyed.

After placing the plates of beautifully prepared food on the table, Chanyeol walked over to Baekhyun's room and knocked loudly. "Hey! Dinner is ready, you know," he called, hoping Baekhyun had heard him. He could hear small shuffling sounds, and the door opened enough to reveal Baekhyun's small face. He slowly opened his door enough for him to walk out as Chanyeol led him to the dining table. For being the only person that used to eat here, it seemed so lonely having a table big enough to set twenty. It still seemed lonely with two people eating at the large table because Baekhyun was back to being unsociable.

Baekhyun stared at the food that looked so eloquent and beautifully prepared. It must have taken the chef a long, long time to prepare this meal for them. But as Baekhyun looked around he noticed there was no chef- there was no maids- it was just him and Chanyeol. "I made it myself," Chanyeol answered, reading Baekhyun's expression before taking another bite.

Baekhyun stared at him, the slight emotion of dumb-founded flashing in his eyes for a brief second as he stared at Chanyeol. Baekhyun took a small bite, and instantly his taste-buds were sent on a journey of exquisite tastes and spices. But Chanyeol was no longer paying attention to Baekhyun as he ate. _Where did you learn to cook?! This is absolutely amazing!_ his mind screamed out, but Chanyeol was far too busy to even know he asked a question.

After a couple more bites, Baekhyun pushed his plate away from him- Chanyeol looking up at the almost untouched plate, somewhat offended. "What? Did you not like it," he asked, highly offended. But Baekhyun shook his head as he looked at the plate that was still full. _It was way too much for me… I feel so full. But thank you for the meal_ , his mind answered, and Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. "No. You will answer me verbally, now. I don't appreciate the fact that you're being rude and then not answering me," he stated, heatedly.

Baekhyun stared at him, blankly- a look of shock glinting in his soft eyes as he stood, and grabbed up the plates. _I'm sorry if I seem rude… I'll get the dishes to show my appreciation then._ But Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's frail arm, roughly- right at the stitches on Baekhyun's arms from his trip to the hospital. "Ah," Baekhyun finally cried out as he stared at Chanyeol.

Surprised, Chanyeol loosened his grip on Baekhyun's arm, blood caking his hand as he withdrew. "Did I re-open your stitches," he asked, concerned. But Baekhyun shuffled off to do the dishes- not paying any mind to the blood he was dripping onto Chanyeol's floor. Chanyeol followed after him, trying to stop Baekhyun- who continued to move about- trying to get the dishes clean. But Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's arm again as they both stared at each other intently. "Let me at least fix this for you," Chanyeol offered, going to grab his first aid kit. A sudden knock at the door frustrated Chanyeol as he placed the first aid kit down, and headed to answer the door.

But Baekhyun had already answered the door, and Chanyeol knew it was a bad idea as his friend's voice rang out. "Fuck! I knew Chanyeol was looking for help, but I didn't think he'd be desperate enough to hire you," came Kris's loud voice as Chanyeol stalked up to them. Chanyeol opened the door further to allow Kris inside. "Dude, why'd you hire the freak—" he was cut off by Chanyeol slapping a hand roughly over his mouth.

Chanyeol laughed nervously as he dragged Kris off to his room. "Excuse me, he's just a little stupid," he stated. "I'll help you with your cut later, okay," he called from down the hall just before slamming his door.

Baekhyun stared at the floor as he shut the door, and made his way back to the kitchen to finish up the dishes. The name had stung a little bit, but Baekhyun was used to it by now- his parents calling him that name quite often.

Chanyeol stared at Kris, angrily. "Was it really necessary to say that out loud," he asked, annoyed. But Kris only laughed. "I don't know why you're so worried about him. He looked fine to me as we were heading to your room," he stated, nonchalantly as Chanyeol's blood began to boil. But Kris changed the subject quickly, feeling the shift in his friend's mood. "So, Sehun, and Chen want to do something tonight. And I was thinking about inviting Kai and Suho along as well. What would you want to do though," he asked, staring at the carpet.

Chanyeol scratched his head. "I don't know if I want to go out tonight. I'm looking after Baekhyun right now. And I don't think it'd be a good idea leaving him alone in my house right now. I don't know him well enough just yet, and I don't want him stealing my shit," he stated, harshly. "Why don't we do something here then," Kris suggested, sitting on Chanyeol's bed. But Chanyeol shrugged as he walked over and sat down next to Kris. "I guess we could," he stated. "But I have to help Baekhyun first. I opened his stitches back up and he's already bleeding pretty bad from it."

After patching Baekhyun's arm back up, Baekhyun retreated to the room assigned to him as Chanyeol's friends began to show up one-by-one. Baekhyun sat in the room- plush comforter engulfing his small legs as they dangled from the bed. He felt nothing as he stared at the hard wood floor of his room as the music outside his door boomed louder. At one point, he thought he might have wanted to join in on the party, but it was just a passing thought.

He slid from the bed, mindlessly- not in control of his actions- as he made his way to the bay windows, pushing them open. He stepped out onto the balcony, walking ever so slowly to the rail. He stared out at the moon and stars just before looking over the edge- his mind racing, and without a second thought, he dipped over the rail- plummeting to the ground below him.

Baekhyun jumped a little as he stared at the rail, finally aware of what he'd been thinking of doing, and took several steps back- terrified of his own mind as he fell backwards onto the wooden floor. He pulled his knees to his chest as he stared out toward the balcony windows, which still remained open.

When Baekhyun finally woke up, he was still sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest and his balcony windows open- the cool winter air blowing into his room. He stood on unsteady legs, shuffling his way to the door- where he was met by an unsightly mess.

Couches had been toppled over, a ceiling fan kicked off of the ceiling; alcohol bottles littered the place- just as human bodies littered the ground. Baekhyun slowly and carefully shuffled around the people on the floor as he made his way to the kitchen- where one of Chanyeol's friends was making breakfast. "Oh, hey! I don't remember seeing you at the party, but I can make you some breakfast too," he offered, politely.

Baekhyun stared at the handsome man- who had dark chestnut brown hair and dewy chocolate brown eyes. "I'm Suho," he offered, kindly. "What's your name?"

 _Baekhyun_ , he answered just as politely. But silence filled the air as Suho stared at Baekhyun uncomfortably. "Well then, I guess you're not much of a talker this early in the morning," he offered, trying to be polite when a voice cut across his. "No, that's just that one freak Chanyeol was talking about from his school," Sehun's voice answered from the table, waiting to be fed.

Kris trudged into the kitchen to see Baekhyun staring at Suho, and shuttered. "Hey, do you think you could stop staring at Suho as if he's a meal," he asked, shuffling toward the table. Baekhyun felt ganged-up upon, but he didn't respond. It wasn't near as bad as the bullying problem at school. Those people not only called him names, but they beat him up in the bathroom- where the teachers didn't care to check. It wasn't their jurisdiction; it wasn't their problem. And so, they didn't care.

Finally, Kai, Chen, and Chanyeol all trudged up to the table- knowing Suho was the only one sober enough to make a good breakfast. Chanyeol offered Baekhyun a seat next to him, but Baekhyun just stared at it- his heart aching for some reason. He felt as if he had to cry, but his body was just physically incapable of producing tears at this very moment. Everyone seemed off-put by Baekhyun's weird behavior as they tried their best to enjoy their breakfast and sober up before school.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol sat in their Chemistry class, learning about the elemental table and atomic masses- when the teacher put them in a group project together. They had to create their own element with a correct electron, neutron, and atomic mass with its own creative name. They would have to choose whether it was an alkaline metal, a metal, a gas, or a non-metal, and then create a visual of the element. And they only had three weeks to do this project. Baekhyun stared at the paper as Chanyeol spouted off ideas, trying his best to make a good grade- because Lord only knows what his father would do to him if he made a failing grade in any of his classes. The hells would have no fury compared to his father when he brought home even average grades. It always had to be no less than a B, and if it was- Lord forbid- the shit storm that would rain down on Chanyeol would drown him.

But Baekhyun didn't care about the project much at all as he stood, and wondered off toward the book shelf- where he stood for several minutes- trying to figure out what he wanted to read. He did want a good grade- he was searching the shelves for books on elements, but to Chanyeol, it seemed as if Baekhyun was goofing off, and it was pissing Chanyeol off.

After Chemistry, Baekhyun was slowly trudging down the hall to his next class as a group of unkemped males approached Baekhyun. "Hey dickweed," one greeted as he shoved Baekhyun harshly into the wall as Baekhyun stared up at the seven men who tormented him so much. Another one grabbed his shirt roughly by the collar and sleeve as he shoved Baekhyun up against the wall even more- Baekhyun's feet lifting off the ground. Still, Baekhyun's expression was unresponsive to the impending abuse as he stared into the boy's eyes- almost as if he was trying to plead his way out of this beating in his own way.

But the boy's all snickered as two of them grabbed Baekhyun's arms and carried him off to their usual place to beat him. The others following behind with loud laughs and snickers as they watched Baekhyun not react. "Why does he never fight back," one asked, laughing loudly. But the other only studied Baekhyun. "I couldn't tell you, but it's fun having a punching bag," the other answered, not realizing they were being followed.

Inside the bathroom, the boys that had carried Baekhyun into the bathroom shoved him against the wall, harshly, hitting Baekhyun's head hard as they snickered. They let Baekhyun slide down the wall to where his feet were now touching the floor, when the biggest guy approached him with a devious smile. Baekhyun slowly looked up from the floor to the terrifying guy in front of him as the guy shoved his fist into Baekhyun's stomach, hard and with so much force that it lifted Baekhyun's feet off the ground.

Baekhyun doubled over- wind knocked out of him and pain shooting throughout his entire body as the guy's other fist connected with his chin. Baekhyun landed on the floor, scooting towards the wall and cornering himself as the guys advanced on him now. All seven of them began to punch him and kick him, and even though he tried to shield himself from the assault, it was still hurting him greatly.

Baekhyun refused to cry out, he felt he'd done something to deserve this- when in all honesty they were just attacking him to attack him. He could feel pain all throughout his body when one of the boys' yanked him to his feet and slammed him against the wall again. Baekhyun's head bounced off, and for a few seconds all Baekhyun could see was white as he heard something unnatural occurring. With a heavy noise from one of the other guys' there, Baekhyun was slung to his left just before being dropped to the ground.

There were more people in there now- that much he was sure of, and as his vision came back to him, he could see several more people. He studied the people carefully and noticed that he recognized none of them as a terrifying thought struck him. He put his arms up in defense- cowering at the fact they were all going to gang up on him now.

Lay and Luhan walked casually down the hall, making plans for the evening and hoping that Baekhyun would be willing to join them today. They had just walked past the school gates when they noticed a tall and lanky figure- wearing expensive name brand clothes- standing by them, impatiently. He was tapping his foot angrily, and kept glancing at his watch as he mumbled to himself. He looked up, catching Lay and Luhan staring at him. "What," he asked, angrily as he looked at his watch again in irritation.

Lay couldn't help but recognize him. He was introduced as a new student in his American History class, but he seemed so much nicer there. "Can I help you," he asked in irritation again, when Lay realized he was still staring. "Oh! No, I was just wondering who you were waiting on," he asked, politely. But Chanyeol only scoffed indignantly. "I don't need help from the likes of you," he stated as if Lay were a mere cockroach in his peripheral vision.

Lay seemed taken a-back as Luhan shrugged. "Suit yourself then asshole. We don't have to stand here and take your attitude," he stated, wrapping his arm around Yixing's shoulders. "Come on, let's go see if Baekhyun wants to play!"

But Chanyeol now stopped them by grabbing Luhan's arm. "First off, I'm going to be nice and disregard that asshole comment. And second, that little bastard has kept me waiting here for thirty minutes," he stated, venomously. "Where did that little shit run off to," he asked, murderously.

Lay and Luhan looked at Chanyeol confused. "Um, he might have already gone home," Lay stated, unaware that Baekhyun was now living with Chanyeol.

When Baekhyun felt no pain, he looked past his arms to see the new unfamiliar guys fighting with his bullies. "How dare you pick on him," one of them called as he punched one of the thugs squarely in his jaw. "You don't know what he has going on in his life and you're just going to make it worse," he screamed, punching another thug- knocking this one to the ground.

Baekhyun watched as the blonde, muscular boy kicked the biggest- and most terrifying thug in Baekhyun's opinion across his face- sending the man sprawling in front of Baekhyun. "You are terrible people for bullying a defenseless person," he shouted, sending another thug sprawling with another kick across the face.

Baekhyun realized the blonde, tan and muscular boy was quite agile as his leg came up over his head, delivering a kick straight into another thug's jaw- lifting the thug's entire body off the ground, and sending him flying.

"Tao, take it down a notch," a soft voice noted as a male of Baekhyun's stature approached him. Baekhyun flinched away from him, arms coming up to protect him from another assault. "They've scarred him," the voice stated as a soft and gentle hand cupped his cheek, tenderly. "Are you okay," the boy asked his eyes large and watery.

Baekhyun watched as the other two boys sent the thugs running from the bathroom- as if their lives depended on it. And Baekhyun stared at the boy in front of him with the large, watery eyes. "Sweetie, are you okay," he asked again, concerned for Baekhyun- whose head was reeling.

Lay and Luhan huddled together- fear striking their heart's as Chanyeol's expression changed. He looked murderously at them- if looks could kill, Luhan and Lay would be dead right now. Chanyeol was about to speak when seven guys dressed as street thugs came running out of the school building as if their lives depended on how fast they ran. Lay's attention was fully on how battered and bruised they appeared as they ran- one of them actually limping.

Lay's expression was one of utter horror as he ran back into the school building- finally realizing why he hadn't seen Baekhyun leaving the school. With Luhan and Chanyeol both curious, they trailed after him as he burst in every bathroom they came across. It seemed as if Lay was purposely seeking out the bathrooms- that was until they came across a particularly unused bathroom in the darkest and less travelled part of the school.

Lay burst into the door to see three guys huddled around someone on the floor, and the expression on Lay's face dropped as the three turned to look at Lay, Luhan and Chanyeol. Lay could now clearly see Baekhyun- head against the wall and unconscious now- was what they were focused on. Lay felt terrible as he dropped to his knees, feeling as if he'd failed his best friend as the other three guys went back to trying to shake Baekhyun awake.

"Please be okay," one of them pleaded, gently shaking Baekhyun's head with the hand that caressed his cheek. After several minutes, Chanyeol shoved past Lay and Luhan, parting the other three guys from his path as well. "Baekhyun," he stated, worriedly as he shook the smaller male's shoulders. Baekhyun moaned softly before his eyes began to flutter- and to everyone's relief- he opened his eyes to stare at the boys who'd helped him earlier.

Lay had now stood and rushed over to his best friend's side, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help you," he cried, almost wanting to cry. He looked at the three guys gratefully. "Thank you so much," he bowed his head deeply. "I don't know what to say. I'm so grateful someone helped him…"

Baekhyun continued to stare at them, no words forming in his brain and no emotion in his eyes. But his face suddenly turned into one of pure gratitude toward the three guys who helped him a small smile resting upon his face- without his knowledge.

Lay was caught off guard as he stared at Baekhyun's face that- just as quickly returned to its normal expressionless and void stare. Everyone stared at Baekhyun quite shocked, every one of them was aware that he'd never smiled before.

"I just thought that it was strange these guys were carrying him off to a bathroom," the male that had the large watery eyes finally spoke up. "So, I followed them. And when I saw what they were doing to him, I ran to get Xiumin and Tao. They are both stronger than me and know how to fight," he stated, standing up straight now. He held his hand out to Baekhyun. "Can you stand," he asked.

Luhan looked a little confused. "I didn't think he had any friends other than Lay and myself. So, why'd you help him," he asked, genuinely confused. The boy with watery eyes looked at Luhan. "Do I have to be friends with someone to want to help them," he asked, equally confused. "I didn't know if something was different about the way his brain functions or not, because he seems so off with his expressions and movements that I thought it was inhuman to bully him the way they were," he answered, honestly.

Baekhyun stared at the out-stretched hand that still held the same warmth and comfort his mother's hand used to hold. Instead of taking it to help himself up, Baekhyun pressed the boy's hand to his cheek, tenderly again. He could feel tears threatening to form in his eyes as he sat there, caressing this boy's hand to his face. A small, pitiful sound escaped Baekhyun's throat as he rubbed his cheek against this boy's hand. The blonde crouched down next to Baekhyun as Chanyeol watched on. "Do you like our umma," he asked, his voice husky yet soft. "That's umma Kyungsoo. He acts like a total mom," the boy explained, receiving a smack to the back of his head. "Ow," Tao whined, rubbing the back of his head as Do glared at him.

Baekhyun froze- suddenly aware that there were other people there with them, dropped Do's hand in utter embarrassment. Chanyeol crouched down next to Tao, smiling at Baekhyun. "Are you going to stand up or not," he asked, Baekhyun staring at him blankly.

Baekhyun stood up, refusing help from the others who offered it- until his knee buckled, and he collapsed onto the ground again. "Oh, my! Are you okay," Xiumin asked as he grabbed one of Baekhyun's arms- Tao grabbing the other. They slung his arms over their necks, and hoisted him to his feet. "Let's get you to the nurse to check out that leg of yours," Tao suggested, taking a step forward.

But Baekhyun shook his head, retracting his arms from their grasps as he slowly limped his way toward the door. Lay stared at Baekhyun in astonishment as he refused help- wanting to be able to care for himself. Lay smiled softly as he stood up. He bowed respectfully toward Xiumin, Tao, and Do. "He's very grateful, but he doesn't want to put you to anymore trouble. And I'm also very grateful. Those guys have been at him all year, and it's only making Baekhyun's depression worse," he stated, unaware just how bad things were for Baekhyun. "We should all get together one day. You know, so you can see how he's doing later," he suggested and the three of them nodded in agreement as they said good-bye.

Chanyeol, unable to watch Baekhyun try to do things on his own anymore, picked him up- bridal style- as he walked them towards their apartment with Lay and Luhan in tow.


	3. Chapter 3: Desperate to Feel Anything

Hey everyone! This is an early update, because I put an idea in there, and I just couldn't stop after I started.:) The day is slowly approaching that I picked to advertise this fiction (two more days to be exact).:D HOPEFULLY! lol So, if you enjoy this story, please up-vote.:) It'll help a lot.:) Plus, I always feel so happy whenever I see that people enjoy what I write.:D I listened to a lot of Owl City typing this out, and I think my music choice has a lot of influence over my writing. lol But, without further ado, please enjoy this chapter!:D Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think!:D Or up-vote.:3

* * *

Lay and Luhan stood in Chanyeol's doorway, mouths a gape as Chanyeol rolled his eyes in annoyance- placing Baekhyun gently on his couch. "Were you raised in a barn? I really don't feel the need to cool the whole duplex down, thank you," he stated as they stepped inside and closed the door.

Chanyeol knelt down in front of Baekhyun as he checked on his leg- Lay and Luhan joining Baekhyun on the couch. Baekhyun stared quietly- blankly- at Chanyeol as he straightened back up. "His leg should be fine. It's just a sprain," he stated as he looked at Lay and Luhan. "Why'd you guys follow me home like lost puppies anyway," he asked, somewhat annoyed.

Lay looked up at Chanyeol and then back toward Baekhyun. "What? I can't make sure my best friend is okay," he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Chanyeol scoffed. "Not when it means I have to be kind to people," he stated, just as Baekhyun looked up at him- a sad twinkle in his eye. "Uh… Never mind," Chanyeol stammered as he looked down. He went to walk into his kitchen when Kris popped up from behind one of the counters, scaring the ever living love out of Chanyeol. "Where the hell did you come from," he shouted, breathing heavily.

Kris shrugged, casually. "I climbed in through a window from your spare room," he stated, smiling. Chanyeol sent a death glare behind him toward Baekhyun- who flinched into Lay, and then looked back towards Kris. "And so, you just thought it'd be a good idea to climb in through it, and scare the loving hell out of me? And what are you doing here anyway" he asked, crossly.

Kris shrugged in response. "I didn't mean to scare you, but I miss you man. Ever since your dad forced you to attend that school for peasants, we hardly ever get to see you," he stated, looking down. But Luhan stood from the couch, awfully offended by his peasant remark. "Excuse you," he started. "I may not be rich like you, but I'm definitely not impoverished, ass. You need to work on your people meeting skills, because obviously you don't know how to talk to people without being uncouth," he stated, indignantly.

Kris stared at Luhan, heatedly until Chanyeol intervened and Luhan took his seat back down next to Lay. "I don't care how you treat people, but you do need to calm down, Kris. Besides, don't we have plans later on, anyway?"

Kris nodded. "Oh yeah! Suho and Sehun wanted to go out to some sort of charity event or some boring shit like that," he stated, enthusiastically. Chanyeol made a face as he scoffed. "What's the charity event anyway," he asked, uninterested. And Kris shrugged, equally uninterested. "I think it's something about awareness of something by the name of Cotard's Syndrome," he stated, yawning.

Chanyeol sighed heavily as a knock on his door caught his attention, and he turned to answer the door. To Chanyeol's dismay- there, in front of him- stood Chen, Suho, Sehun, Kai, and Sandara. Chanyeol made a face and Dara did not look pleased at all either as she shoved her way into Chanyeol's apartment. "Now, what's this I hear of you allowing another man to live with you?"

Chanyeol sighed heavily as he glared at Kris, who sunk behind the counter. "Noona, I can explain," he stated, following after her- leaving Kai to shut his door. Dara turned toward him, abruptly, pointing her finger in his face, furiously. "You best not be fucking him," she shouted and the whole room silenced.

Lay made a face as he looked at Baekhyun, who shook his head slowly. And then he looked back towards Chanyeol and the intruding female. Chanyeol made a face as well, but he looked more angry. "Excuse me, that's not all I do-" he stopped short as he glanced toward Baekhyun. He hated to admit it, but he really wanted to know what Baekhyun was like in the bed.

But he tossed the thought aside as Dara glared. "There! You looked somewhere else," she stated, looking around the guys in the room. She hated to admit it, but all the guys in this room all looked handsome. But she glared at two in particular, and it happened to be Baekhyun and Luhan. One sitting there, silently as he stared down at the ground and the other looked offended the second she rested her eyes on him- both seemingly suspicious in her eyes. "Well, either way," she stated, looping her arm around his and resting her head on Chanyeol's arm. "You need to get ready, so we can go," she stated, watching those two react. Baekhyun continued to stare down and Luhan turned away from them, huffing- making him more suspicious in her eyes now.

After getting ready, Baekhyun- still sitting on the couch with Lay and Luhan- looked up to see Chanyeol dressed in his formal attire with his hair done in a messy sweep. For the first time ever, Baekhyun thought he felt his heart race as he stared at him. But Dara smiled as she looped her arm around Chanyeol's arm again- though Chanyeol didn't look pleased. And suddenly Baekhyun felt emptier than he's ever felt as he watched Dara interact with Chanyeol.

There was a lot about Chanyeol that Baekhyun still knew nothing about, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to get any closer to this guy than he already was. Because for some reason, Baekhyun's chest ached, and he couldn't figure out why.

"We'll be gone for a little," Chanyeol stated, heading for the door with Dara. "Are you guys staying here with him? You know, to keep him company until we get back," he asked as Baekhyun stared up at Chanyeol. No matter what, Baekhyun felt he was never going to be able to escape this guy's entanglement. He seemed so nice and friendly – which would build Baekhyun's confidence a little- and then other times he just tore Baekhyun down- without even realizing it. That was the worst part for Baekhyun- he didn't even realize he was doing it.

But then again, Baekhyun couldn't understand why this upset him so much. Maybe because his parents were never this nice to him after he quit speaking, but Baekhyun watched as they left, leaving him there with Lay and Luhan.

Luhan stood, stretching his body. "How about we watch a movie," he asked, looking toward Baekhyun and Lay. Lay was all for it, but Baekhyun shook his head- he could feel tears pricking his eyes as he stared down at the ground. And he felt the pain in his chest, surprisingly strong for a second- and then just as quickly- he felt absolutely nothing as he whispered. "I just want to be alone today," he stated, still staring down.

Lay and Luhan both looked at him surprised that he'd actually talked. "What? Why," Lay asked as he continued to stare at Baekhyun, but now he did not receive an answer as Baekhyun stood. He grabbed a movie from one of the little tiers by the television now- mind suddenly changing- and handed it to Luhan. "Is this the one you want to watch," he asked, staring down at it. And Baekhyun nodded slowly, shuffling even more sluggishly toward his room.

Lay went to follow, but Baekhyun stopped him and pointed toward the bathroom. "Oh! You have to use the restroom? Okay, do you want us to wait to play the movie for you then," he asked, looking around the room that Baekhyun was headed into in awe. But Baekhyun shook his head this time as he continued to trudge onward toward his bathroom at a pace that he normally didn't walk.

And Lay found that strange. Baekhyun normally moved a little faster than that, but he didn't question him any further to keep him from the bathroom any longer. Lay found his spot back on the sofa- next to Luhan- as they started the movie.

Baekhyun shut the door to his room, locking it after he knew Lay and Luhan were entranced in the movie. He then proceeded to shuffle his way sluggishly to the bathroom- where he shut and locked that door too. He didn't want to worry his friends, but he was feeling more dead inside than normal. And he needed some way to relieve that numbness. He stumbled his way to the medicine cabinet after locking the bathroom door. This would hopefully slow anyone, who wanted to interfere, down.

He took three or four sleeping pills that he'd had prescribed to him for the insomnia and grabbed the little razor hidden under the countertop and wedged into the wooden frame. He'd hoped the sleeping pills would thin his blood enough for him to bleed out. He was just hoping he wouldn't wake up anymore- not after that pain he had felt- though extremely short. It still wasn't something he wanted to feel again as he placed the razor to the scarred, delicate skin.

He could already feel the tears threatening to spill over as he slowly ran the blade over the skin, pressing in further. He sat down on the floor, so not to make any noise in case he couldn't catch himself in time.

Chanyeol sighed heavily, bored and tired of Dara being there. But also something wasn't setting quite right in his stomach; his stomach doing flips. He was worried about something, and it was tugging at his heart, trying to warn him. But he didn't know quite what was bothering him yet.

He wondered if Baekhyun was having fun with his friends- wondering if they'd actually stayed with him. Or if they were going to stay with him until they got back. As Chanyeol and his group listened to the representation for Cotard's Syndrome, they wondered how anyone with this mental illness could survive the damage one caused themselves. His group of friends ended up donating thousands of dollars to this organization that was trying to help these people.

Chanyeol couldn't possibly imagine what it would feel like to be affected by this illness. He looked at Dara- who had donated twice as much as anyone- but still couldn't see why his father had forced them together. Dara didn't really love Chanyeol, and Chanyeol surely didn't love Dara the way his father wanted him to. He loved Dara, but it was more like the love he'd have for his sister- not someone he'd want to marry. But he knew his father would never be accepting of the fact that he preferred men.

He looked around, panic suddenly setting in around his heart, but he couldn't understand why as he looked at Dara. "What's wrong," she asked, studying his face. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost or something. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed his apartment's phone number.

Almost an hour into The Dark Knight, Lay finally realized that Baekhyun has not rejoined them on the sofa- and knows it shouldn't take Baekhyun that long to use the restroom. He was just about to knock on Baekhyun's door when a ringing alarmed him and he looked at the intercom. He pressed the button, gently. "Hey, just checking up on you guys," he heard Chanyeol's voice through the speaker.

Lay sighed with relief as he smiled. "We were just watching a movie. But I was about to check up on Baekhyun. He's been in the bathroom for a while now," he stated, somewhat distracted. That was when Chanyeol's voice sounded panicked. "How long has he been in there," he asked. Lay thought for a moment, before he answered. "Well, I don't really remember. I got caught up in the movie, so… I think an hour," he stated, honestly.

It was quiet on the line. "Someone check on him now," Chanyeol stated, calmly. Lay didn't know why Chanyeol sounded panicky until he tried Baekhyun's door handle to find, dismally, that the door was locked. "Baekhyun," he called through the door, following it with a few loud raps on the door. But both Lay and Chanyeol heard nothing from the other side as Lay began to panic now. "Baekhyun, open the door," he called, rapping on it again. But Lay heard no answer nor did he even hear the sound of shuffling around inside the room. Luhan, who was also paying attention now, was worrying about Baekhyun as he walked up to the door as well.

Chanyeol could hear the panic in Lay's voice and Luhan's voice as they continued to call through the door and bang on it louder and louder. "I don't care what you have to do, but you get in that room and make sure he's okay," he stated, calmly over the line. "I'm on my way home now," he stated, just before hanging up.

Chanyeol tucked his phone back into his back pocket as he rushed toward the table that all his friends were sitting at, not wanting to just leave them clueless. "Hey guys, I'm going to have to bail on the rest of this charity event. I have an emergency at the house to take care of," he stated, bolting out the door. Dara stared at the door, displeased as everyone stood up to follow after Chanyeol. They knew him very well, and that this behavior wasn't normal for him. And they wanted to make sure everything was okay as they rushed after him.

Baekhyun could hear Luhan and Lay calling him from a distance- though they sounded more distant than he thought as he stared at his bathroom door that was slowly starting to spin. Looking at the door, he sluggishly made his way to the door by crawling, but his strength failed him as he laid in front of his bathroom door- hand out stretched in an attempt to open the door. But his arm fell limply to the floor as his vision became hazy.

Lay and Luhan heard a small thump on the other side of the door, their panic jumping into their throats as Lay began to beat his shoulder against the door. "We need someone who can kick the door in," he cried out, desperately still trying to get inside the room. Luhan looked at Lay in desperation- not really knowing how he was going to find them- bolted out of the apartment in search of Tao, Xiumin, and Do. Luhan didn't even know where to start to look for them, but he was going to find them. He passed by several shops, looking in through the windows as he sped by. He stopped short when pink hair caught his attention at a coffee shop, and he burst into the store, scaring all the customers.

Luhan rushed up to the muscular boy with the pink hair, tapping him on the shoulder- dismally realizing Xiumin was alone. When Xiumin turned around, Luhan smiled pleasantly at him- his eyes disappearing behind his relief, waved, and yanked Xiumin out of the shop- making him drop his coffee.

Lay beat on the door still, desperately trying to get to Baekhyun as he worried about where Luhan had run off to. "Baekhyun! Please, let me in," he cried out, choking slightly. Lay hadn't even realized he'd started crying as he beat his fist against the door again- harder than he thought. "Baekhyun, open the door," Lay cried, the tears finally spilling over as he continued to bang against the door. To Lay's relief Luhan came rushing back into the apartment with a confused Xiumin in tow- tripping over his own feet- trying to keep up with Luhan. "Kick the door in," Luhan demanded, pointing at Baekhyun's door as Xiumin stared at them- confused and reluctantly.

"There's no time to explain! Just kick the door in, please," Lay pleaded with Xiumin. Although, Xiumin was still confused, he could hear the desperation in Lay's voice as he positioned himself in front of the door. Lay and Luhan took a couple of steps back as Xiumin brought his knee up to his chest. And with one swift and forceful kick, he knocked the door off the hinges. It crashed into the room, slamming against the wall behind it as they rushed into the room.

Lay rushed to the bathroom door, noticing that it was shut as well, but hoping it was not locked as he tried the handle. He cursed under his breath when he realized it was locked as well. "Baekhyun, please unlock the door! Can you do that for me, please," Lay asked, desperately trying to hold onto his sanity. He was also trying his best to keep from breaking down and bursting into tears.

Xiumin positioned himself in front of the door. "Do you want me to kick this door in too," he asked, looking back towards Lay. But Lay knocked on the bathroom door one more time. "Baekhyun, if you're by the door: move. Because he's about to kick it in," he stated, and they waited to hear the shuffling. But they heard no sound from the room. "Baek," Lay shouted through the door. "Please," he cried. Lay, Luhan, and Xiumin all sighed with relief when they heard a heavy thud in the corner of the bathroom, and Xiumin pulled his leg into his chest again.

He released his leg toward the door with a heavy thud, and with a loud thunk the door caved under the force of Xiumin's kick. They all rushed into the bathroom to be met with the sight of Baekhyun barely conscious, arm covered in his own blood- basically smeared everywhere on the floor in that bathroom- razor nowhere to be found.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun whispered as they all stared at him, horrified by the sight. Xiumin rushed forward before anyone else, clamping his hands down on Baekhyun's forearm. "Get me something that we can tourniquet the bleeding with," he stated, watching as Luhan left in search of something.

"Baekhyun," they heard Chanyeol's voice from the front door as he forgot to close it. He was too panicked and in too much of a hurry to care about shutting a fucking door. But as his friends filed into the room- Chen closing the door- nobody was prepared for the scene that was headed their way.

Lay and Xiumin came out of Baekhyun's room with Baekhyun's arms slung over their necks as they helped him wobble his way out of the bathroom. From somewhere off his body, blood dripped, leaving a trail behind them as they made their way to Chanyeol's couch. Chanyeol continued on into Baekhyun's room- toward the bathroom- the look of utter horror that crossed his face surprised his friends as he rushed back out. "Where is he bleeding from," Chanyeol asked, panic evident in his voice.

Baekhyun looked frightfully pale as they held out his wrist to him, blood still copiously dripping from the laceration. Chanyeol's expression showed he was furious, and his friends stared down in utter shock. "Why'd he do it," Chanyeol asked, staring at Baekhyun's hazy eyes. "Don't you dare fucking die on me, do you understand me," he yelled, shaking Baekhyun violently.

Luhan ran back up to Xiumin with a long rope trailing behind him, hoping it would help. "Is this okay," he asked, handing it over to Xiumin. Xiumin took the rope, and wrapped it around Baekhyun's forearm tightly- knotting it as well. "We either need to get him to the hospital or stitch it up. He'll bleed to death if we don't," Xiumin stated, worriedly.

Lay looked at Chanyeol, pulling him back from Baekhyun. "As to why he did it, I don't know. He does get picked on a lot, it could have been that," Lay stated, trying to coax Baekhyun into talking to him again.

Kris and Sehun looked down- ashamed of their previous statements that morning. They didn't mean to hurt the kid's feelings that bad. They didn't want him to hurt himself because of something they said out of humor. They were trying to be funny, not kill the kid's self-esteem to where he found it better to kill himself rather than live life.

Chanyeol stood, rushing to find his first aid kit as he desperately searched. He couldn't remember where he placed it last night, but he wasn't going to let Baekhyun die either.

Lay was still coddling Baekhyun's head, whispering quietly into his ear as he continuously brushed his hand through Baekhyun's hair. "Please, Baek. Talk to me. Tell me what's bothering you. I'm your best friend; you can share your feelings with me. I promise you we're here to help you, not tease you," he stated, gently brushing Baekhyun's hair from his eyes- that were now unfocused. He was staring at no one in particular or nothing in particular as he struggled to breathe. "I'm sorry," he whispered again, tears rolling down his face. "I don't mean to be like this," he stated, making everyone feel terrible. No one knew how much he was suffering inside, and no one would ever fully be able to understand what he was going through. No one knew he had this mental illness, and it wasn't like he wanted to share that with the world either.

"Just let me die," he whispered softly, his body being wracked by violent sobs as Lay stared at him, hurt. "I will not. I want you to live. You have been my best friend since we were small children. Do you honestly think I'm just going to _**let**_ you die," he asked, crying himself. Baekhyun just didn't realize how much he'd hurt Lay's feeling right then and there with such a small phrase.

Chanyeol finally found his first aid kit again- hidden under the sink- he rushed back toward Baekhyun lying on the couch. Everyone could tell Baekhyun wasn't really fighting for his life as he lay there, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry. I can't change who I am on the inside or how I was born. I try to make a difference, but it never works-" he was cut short as his head rolled lazily in Lay's arms.

"Baek," he asked, shocked. "Baek! Baekhyun," he called, but Baekhyun was unresponsive to everything going on around him- his eyes blank. "Baekhyun," Lay screamed as Chen rushed around to pull Lay away from Baekhyun's limp body. Lay nuzzled into Chen's neck, hiding his face as he sobbed heavily, body wracked with sobs as Chen tried his best to hug and comfort him. Chanyeol got down on his knees, placing the first aid kit by the couch as he turned Baekhyun's face to him. Pinching the bridge of Baekhyun's nose, everyone in that room, watched as Chanyeol placed his lips to Baekhyun's- giving him CPR. Dara was not pleased as she watched her fiancé give CPR to another man, but it wasn't like she could even argue right now. The kid was dying and needed to be saved.

After several minutes of compressing his chest and blowing oxygen into his lungs, Baekhyun's chest heaved heavily as he inhaled deeply- gasping as he finally became responsive again. His lips felt as if they were on fire- electrifying every sense in his body as he stared up at Chanyeol. He was already so grateful to him, and he here was, saving Baekhyun once again. Baekhyun couldn't help what he felt as his heart beat rapidly in his chest, but he was pretty sure that was just because he was so close to dying just moments ago.

Everyone around let the breath they'd been holding out in a sigh of relief as Chanyeol then began to prepare the needle and wire- surgical suture. He was going to stitch Baekhyun back up rather than let him die on the way to the hospital to get stitches. Chanyeol sighed as he threaded the needle with the suture, diligent and nimble hands, working hard to keep Baekhyun alive.

After several long and excruciating hours, Chanyeol had Baekhyun stitched up, but now, he was going to need a blood transfusion or some iron. Any way to build the blood he'd lost back up to what it once was. He watched Baekhyun's hand as it shook uncontrollably from the loss of iron. "Now, why'd you do it," he asked, seriously as he stared Baekhyun down. Baekhyun stared up into Chanyeol's eyes, tears cresting down his face again. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, and that was the only answer Chanyeol was going to get.


	4. Chapter 4: Tired of Being Hurt

After the doctor visited with Baekhyun, and made sure he was okay as well as made sure the wound wouldn't cause an infection, Chanyeol watched- with intense jealousy- Baekhyun laying in his bed with Lay, both whispering quietly to each other. He could tell that Lay was holding Baekhyun's hand close to his face, cuddled up to him and hugging him. He was terrified earlier, afraid to lose his best friend, and Baekhyun was actually speaking to him. "Why'd you do it," Lay had whispered to Baekhyun, excitedly. Baekhyun- not realizing Chanyeol was still in his bathroom- told Lay the truth. "I think I have feelings for Chanyeol… And I didn't like seeing that girl all over him," he sniffled as tears slid out of his eyes.

Lay was quiet as he stared at Baekhyun, rubbing his arm as they cuddled close together. "And why do you think you have feelings for him," Lay asked, wanting Baekhyun to share everything with him again- like when they were kids. Baekhyun tilted his head toward Lay, a small smile on his face. "This has been the second time he's saved my life. He's even let me live with him because my parents kicked me out. He's a very good man," Baekhyun whispered, sniffling, again.

Chanyeol quietly snuck out of the room without a word, he didn't want to hear anything else that Baekhyun probably wasn't comfortable with sharing with him just yet.

He didn't want his friends to see that he was jealous though, especially not Dara. He forced a smile as he walked into the living room, Kris standing from the couch as Chanyeol approached. "How is he," he asked, concerned. Chanyeol nodded as he studied his friend's concern. "He's fine. He's in his bed, talking with Lay now. And if his other friends want to join him, I'm sure he'd more than happy."

Luhan and Xiumin jumped at that statement, and quickly entered Baekhyun's room to see how he was doing. They could hear laughs of relief from Luhan and Xiumin as they disappeared into the room.

Luhan and Xiumin joined Baekhyun and Lay on the bed, everyone hugging Baekhyun in a giant dog-piled manner. "You scared us," Luhan whispered to Baekhyun. "Why'd you do it," he asked, cupping Baekhyun's face in his hands. Baekhyun looked Luhan straight in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys," he whispered, softly. "Why I did it, I don't really know. I just felt so… so much pain in my chest. And I didn't like it," he whispered, tears stinging his eyes.

Lay rested his head on Baekhyun's arm that he'd previously cut open, making sure Baekhyun couldn't mess with the stitching as he smiled knowingly. "It's okay," he stated, softly as he squeezed Baekhyun tighter in a hug.

Dara stood, heading for Baekhyun's room as well, but Chanyeol stopped her short. "I don't think he's going to want to see you," he stated, staring down at her. "Something about you made him do what he did," he stated, sighing. Dara looked up at him, offended. "How was it my fault," she asked, indignantly. "I did nothing to him."

Chanyeol growled under his breath as he glared heatedly down at Dara. "Look, I just think it's best you don't go in there. I know you're just as worried as we all are, but he's fine," he stated, harshly. Dara scoffed about to go around Chanyeol when a knock at his door caught all their attention.

Chanyeol went to the door, opening it to see Do and Tao standing in front of him, sheepishly. "Xiumin told us to visit Baekhyun. Something about his health," Do explained, both trying to shrink away from Chanyeol's scrutinizing stare. Chanyeol opened the door wider, leaning against the door as he pointed to Baekhyun's open room. "He's in there," he stated as they scurried quickly passed him.

Chanyeol shut the door, leisurely walking back into the main room to see Kai staring towards Baekhyun's room. He seemed lost, or entranced in something. "And what's wrong with you," Chanyeol asked, snapping his fingers in Kai's face.

Kai finally acknowledged Chanyeol's presence so close to him, and he blushed. "Um, sorry. What was the question again," he asked, laughing nervously. "I didn't really hear you," he stated, scratching the back of his head, hoping Chanyeol hadn't caught him staring.

Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk tugging his lips. "Yeah, I can tell," he stated, smugly. "I was wondering what you were staring at," he asked, studying Kai. Kai just blushed furiously and turned away from Chanyeol's gaze. "Nothing."

Do and Tao stood by the bed, looking at the heap of bodies piled on Baekhyun as they laughed at what looked like him trying to sleep at one point. They joined them on the bed, studying Lay's movements around Baekhyun's arm. He was trying to keep them from seeing what he'd done to himself for now- because eventually they would find out. Do stood and walked over to the side of the bed that Baekhyun laid closest to, sitting down on the edge. "What's wrong," he asked, placing his hand on Baekhyun's forehead. "You don't seem to be running a fever," he stated, lifting his limps. "You don't seem to be warm all around either."

Baekhyun shook his head. "No, I just had something bad to eat," he whispered, smiling softly at Do. But that threw Do through a loop as Lay continued to nuzzle Baekhyun's arm. He leaned close to whisper in Baekhyun's ear without alarming Do and Tao. "Does it still hurt?"

Baekhyun nodded softly but smiled anyway. "Yes, but I'll be okay," he whispered, softly as Xiumin yanked Tao and Do into the piled- up hug- everyone laughing happily, except for Baekhyun, who only smiled faintly.

Chanyeol took Dara aside at that point, and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry that I seemed so rude earlier, but I really don't think you'd help by checking on him," he stated, pulling her outside the door with him. Dara looked up at him as she sighed too. "I figured as much," she stated, softly. "He likes you, doesn't he," she asked, looking up into Chanyeol's eyes. But she found no answer, Chanyeol not about to tell her the truth about that, because he could hear her now- bitching about him not sleeping with Baekhyun.

Dara glared up into his eyes now, while Chanyeol opted to remain silent. "You know, you're my fiancé! You should want to be with me, not other men," she stated, angrily. Chanyeol shrugged, casually. "Then we should just call the engagement off. You know I love you, but I will never love you the way you want me to love you. And I'm not saying that to hurt your feelings, because we were honestly never in love. This engagement was beneficial towards our companies, but in all honesty, are we really going to grow to love each other, like our parents or their parents before them. Because I honestly don't think so," he stated, bluntly as Dara could feel tears sting her eyes.

She looked down to blink the tears from her eyes as she looked back up at Chanyeol. "You may never love me the way I want you to, but I love you," she stated, her voice cracking. And it made Chanyeol feel like shit, even though he'd never admit that to her. "And for the engagement to be called off, we both have to be in agreement," she stated, threateningly. "So, you're mine either way! And you can't get out of it. Once we're married there will be no sleeping with other men," she stated, placing her hands on her hips.

But Chanyeol sighed, heavily. "You do know that goes for you too. There will be no more random guys for sex. Double standards don't exist within marriages," he stated, angrily. "So, I guess we'll just have a sexless marriage," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Dara smacked his arm. "They'll want an heir!"

Chanyeol scoffed. "Well then, you'll just have to asexually reproduce one, because I will not be having sex with you," he stated, opening the door. "I'll be going back inside now."

Dara sighed. "I guess I'll be leaving then," she stated, waving good bye to Chanyeol as she placed a kiss on his cheek. He waved good-bye and then shut the door behind him. He sighed, heavily as he slid down the door, drained and completely tired of Dara.

Kris walked up to him, stopping right in front of him as he studied Chanyeol's state. "She still refusing to break off the engagement," he asked, crouching down. Chanyeol nodded as he stood back up, Kris standing up straight as well. "Yeah, she's still holding onto the delusion that I'm going to grow to love her," he stated, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Kris shrugged, nonchalantly. "I told you not to have sex with her. She was going to become attached," he stated, bluntly. Chanyeol glared at him. "I wanted to know what it was like being with a woman too. How was I supposed to know she was a virgin," he asked, indignantly. Kris laughed at Chanyeol. "Didn't she tell you?"

Chanyeol shook his head. "No, and then after that, it was just easier to sleep with her if I couldn't find someone else," he stated, kicking himself mentally. "And so, she did become attached."

After visiting for a while, the group that had been in the room with Baekhyun was slowly starting to file out. Chanyeol and his friends are sitting around in the living room, talking quietly amongst themselves. Chanyeol's entire body perked up when they walked out into the living room. "Is everything okay," he asked, looking at Lay. Lay smiled softly at Chanyeol, waving his delicate hand. "Oh yeah, everything is fine. He said he was getting tired, so we left him to get some sleep."

Chanyeol nodded as he turned his attention back toward Chen, who had been talking to him about something funny that'd happened at his school. But Chanyeol hadn't really been paying attention- he was still too busy wondering about Baekhyun. Though, he sat there and listened like a proper friend would do.

Lay, Luhan, Do, Tao, and Xiumin nodded as they made their way toward the door, waving. They had no other reason to stay there, if Baekhyun was going to be asleep. They knew Chanyeol, but they didn't know his friends well enough to interject themselves into their previous conversations.

Chen and Chanyeol watched as Kai quickly stood, and followed after them. Everyone was quiet as Kai called out to the group by the door, keeping them from leaving as they stood by the door. "Hey! Um, you could join us, you know," he stated, cupping the back of his neck nervously.

The group turned, looking toward each other as they stood by the door. "We know," Do stated. "But it'd be rude to interject ourselves into conversations you already have," he stated, looking at the bronzed boy. He found him uniquely handsome as he studied him. Kai smiled, grabbing Do's hand and tugging him back toward the main room. "Come on, now! You can't possibly just want to leave just yet," he stated, pulling Do behind him.

Lay and Luhan looked at each other as Lay shut the door. "I guess we're staying a little later then," Lay stated with a small smile. He was actually quite glad that boy had stopped them, because he couldn't be quite sure, but he swore there was a very interesting and handsome young man amongst Chanyeol's friends.

Baekhyun lay in his bed- holding his arm up to his face as he stared at the stitches. As much as he loved his friends, he really didn't want them to see him cry as he stared at the stitching. It was so intricately done in such a caring way, just to save his pathetic life. Baekhyun didn't think he should have been saved- for he felt dead anyway. _What difference would it actually make?_ Baekhyun sniffled quietly to himself as he placed his arm gently by his side again. He was going to wait until everyone left to tell Chanyeol thank you. He was still in pain for now, that was what was keeping him awake for the time being. But he also, genuinely wanted to apologize to Chanyeol for what he'd done and thank Chanyeol for saving his life again.

After introducing themselves to Chanyeol's group of friends, Chanyeol watched quietly as his friends socialized with Baekhyun's friends- people they'd normally never talk to outside their servants. He watched as Suho and Lay stood in the kitchen laughing. Suho slowly inching closer to Lay with an intensive gaze. He could tell Suho was interested in Lay as he shared his wine with him. Suho didn't share shit with anybody- except advice.

He looked over toward Chen, who was telling jokes to Xiumin. Xiumin seemed to enjoy Chen's jokes as he laughed whole-heartedly. Chanyeol found this quite interesting, because not all of Chen's jokes were funny- he should know. He'd heard them all before Xiumin had. Chen was quite friendly with everyone, so that one didn't seem so definite as he studied Kai's interactions with Do.

Kai had started off a good distance away from Do at first, giving him his personal space. But now, Kai had slowly, yet surely- without Do's knowledge- inched closer. He was now touching his arm as they talked, standing not even an arms-length away anymore. He couldn't even look at Luhan and Sehun. They'd hit it off a little too quick for his tastes as Luhan sat in Sehun's lap- Sehun kissing Luhan passionately and feverishly. The maknae had never had a girlfriend, but here he was, moving faster than anybody else in their group.

He shuttered as he turned his attention away from them quickly to look over at Kris talking with Tao. The poor blond had to look up slightly just to see Kris's face. Chanyeol almost laughed when Kris made a face at Tao- although he didn't know what Tao had said to make him create that face. Chanyeol sighed as he stood up- everyone stopping their actions. "Oh, sorry," he heard Suho call. "We didn't mean to leave you out," he stated, walking around the counter toward him.

Chanyeol held up his hand, a small smile on his face. "I'm glad you guys are having fun, but can you take it somewhere else? I am getting kind of tired," he stated, winking at Suho. Suho blushed, furiously, understanding Chanyeol's insinuation as Lay walked up behind Suho.

Suho turned toward the door, grabbing Lay's hand. "Yeah, so, we should go somewhere else," he stated, leading Lay out. Everybody else followed as Chanyeol shut and locked his front door.

Still standing in front of his door, Chanyeol sighed heavily- mentally and physically drained. He turned around to see Baekhyun standing in his doorway, scaring the ever loving Jesus out of him as he fell to the floor. "Why are you just standing there?! I thought you'd gone to sleep or you wouldn't have scared the ever living shit out of me," he cried, slowly standing back up. Baekhyun let out a small laugh, and it had to have been the most adorable thing Chanyeol had ever heard. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he stated with a small chuckle behind his voice.

He slowly approached Chanyeol as he rubbed his arm at the stitches- the stitches irritating his skin. He'd restrained from itching them completely, he wasn't trying to re-open them. "So, uh- I just wanted to apologize for putting you through that nightmare," he stated, avoiding Chanyeol's gaze that rested on him.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's shoulders, gently, continuing to gaze intently at him. But Baekhyun was still refusing to meet his gaze. "So, why'd you do it again? I just want to hear it for myself," he stated as Baekhyun whipped his head around to stare at Chanyeol now. That was the fastest he'd seen Baekhyun move, but Baekhyun stared up dumbfounded as he met Chanyeol's gaze. Baekhyun wasn't sure if Chanyeol had heard him talking to Lay earlier or not. And it made his face hot as he blushed, thinking about what he'd said then.

Baekhyun looked away from Chanyeol, and ducked under his arm, escaping his grasp as he moved toward the couch. "So, we still have to work on our project," he stated, trying desperately to change the subject. Chanyeol walked up to the couch, sitting down, and patting the spot next to him. "Alright, let's work on this project then," he stated, nonchalantly, but he wasn't about to let this subject go either.

"So, what type of element should it be," Baekhyun asked, sitting down a small distance from Chanyeol. "A metal," Chanyeol stated as he scooted closer to Baekhyun. "Because it should be strong, and give strength to those who need it," he stated, glancing over at Baekhyun. Baekhyun blushed, hotly as he realized Chanyeol was still trying to get him to talk about the incident. "Okay. A metal. What should it be named? It has to be original."

"I like the name Baek," he stated, nonchalantly as he glanced at Baekhyun again. Baekhyun's face turned a crimson shade as he smacked Chanyeol's arm. "That's not funny," he stated as Chanyeol then grabbed his arm. He ran his fingers delicately over Baekhyun's stitches, sending shivers up his spine. "I wasn't trying to be funny," he reassured, looking Baekhyun dead in his eyes with a serious expression. "I just want to know why you did it," he asked again, his eyes narrowed.

Baekhyun felt hot under Chanyeol's gaze as he tried to come up with a good excuse, so that Chanyeol would finally drop the subject. "Uh… I'm weak," Baekhyun stated, still staring into Chanyeol's heated eyes. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun slightly closer to him. "Is that so," he stated, running his finger over Baekhyun's stitches again.

Baekhyun shuttered in pleasure as he continued to stare at Chanyeol. "Y-yes," he stated, finally breaking away from Chanyeol's gaze. But Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's chin, gently, tilting his face toward him. He tilted Baekhyun's head up to get a better look at his expression.

But he regretted that decision the moment he saw Baekhyun's supple pink lips parted. Chanyeol couldn't help but move closer to Baekhyun- their faces just inches apart. Their lips practically brushing against each other- anticipating a kiss. "Can I kiss you," Chanyeol asked, respectively just before he captured those lips in a kiss. It wasn't like Baekhyun had refused him either as Baekhyun placed his delicate hands on Chanyeol's broad shoulders- pulling him closer.

Chanyeol pushed into Baekhyun, pushing Baekhyun back onto the couch as he continued to kiss him. Baekhyun was trying his best to keep up with Chanyeol's hungry kiss, but none of his body part had moved at a pace like that since he was a child.

Chanyeol broke the kiss, hovering over Baekhyun, who looked up at him as he blushed. "Because that wasn't what I heard in your bedroom," Chanyeol finally stated, just before leaning down and kissing Baekhyun again. Chanyeol slid his hand up Baekhyun's shirt, caressing the soft skin hidden away from him. Baekhyun wrapped his lithe legs around Chanyeol's waist as Chanyeol starting slowly rutting into him. Chanyeol pulled away from the kiss to breathe for a second. "I'll be strong for you," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on Baekhyun's neck.

Baekhyun had never felt a sensation like that before as a soft moan escaped his lips, unbeknownst to him. Chanyeol liked the sound Baekhyun had just made as he bit the same spot- gently. Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun- bad- taking Baekhyun's wrists and holding them above his head. And Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol just as bad, there was no doubt about that, but he also didn't want to be the other person.

He turned away from Chanyeol, cutting that kiss short as Chanyeol stared at him, surprised. "What's wrong," he asked, confused. "I thought it was okay?"

Baekhyun looked up at him, tears stinging his eyes. "Not if you're still dating that one girl," he stated, the tears softly falling from his eyes. "I don't like cheaters."

Chanyeol shook his head. "No. No," he stated, cupping Baekhyun's face in his hands. "I'm not cheating. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried anything," he stated, hurt. Chanyeol pulled back from Baekhyun, not really wanting to, but also not wanting to lose Baekhyun's trust in him.

Baekhyun slowly sat up, looking down- not meeting Chanyeol's gaze again. That pain in his chest was back, and he didn't like that feeling. It hurt so much. And when he did look into Chanyeol's hurt eyes, it only hurt him worse. "I'm sorry," he stated, looking down again. Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun stood, and finally headed off to bed.

Baekhyun lay in his bed, crying quietly to himself as he tried his best to pull at the stitches. Chanyeol had unintentionally broken his heart, and Baekhyun didn't know what it felt like to have his heart broken. The feeling was just a twisted pain in his chest that felt like thousands of sharp pieces stabbing his heart. He wanted that feeling to go away- wanted any unpleasant feelings to stop.

He wiped his eyes with his sheets as he finally decided that he'd just go back home. Back to the people who had kicked him out and were hateful to him. He was grateful to Chanyeol for saving him twice now, but he was also the one making him feel this way for the second time as well. And he figured that it'd be better to be around his parents- who he knew didn't love him anymore- than be around Chanyeol, who he was falling for more and more with each passing second.

He sniffled quietly; making sure his door was shut as he crept over toward his bay window with the balcony. He pushed the doors open, the cool night air striking his skin and making him shiver. But he wasn't going to let himself continue to suffer at the hands of someone who didn't even know he was making him agonize.

He stepped out onto his balcony, closing the bay windows behind him- remembering Chanyeol's angry voice telling him to close his windows from now on when Kris had just shown up out of the blue. He turned back towards the railing, and looked down. It wasn't that far of a drop- not one that would kill him at least- but also not that short of a distance either.

He stood, debating whether to leave this way or wait- wondering if he should risk the possibility of a broken ankle. He looked over the rail once more and sighed. He'd just take the possibility of hurting himself further than let his heart hurt anymore.

He inhaled deeply, holding his breath as he placed his hand sternly on the rail and jumped over it- feet first. He hit the ground below- hard, knees buckling as he dropped. Sure enough, he could feel pain surge through his body as he laid hunched there for a moment. He wasn't sure if he'd actually broken anything though as the pain slowly began to subside.

He stood to his feet, no more pain shooting through his body- thankful he didn't break anything. He sighed heavily as he looked back up toward the balcony he'd just jumped off, and began his way back toward the house where he once was happy.

He was anything but happy as he approached the house he'd been kicked out of. He really didn't want to face them either, but he sucked it up. It was either this or continue to be hurt by Chanyeol. And when he rang the doorbell, he immediately regretted his choice as his father answered the door.

Blocking his way into the house, his father stood with a sneer on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, well. Look who finally decided to come crawling back," he stated, snidely. "Get inside before you scare the neighbors," he stated, harshly, smacking the back of Baekhyun's head. And suddenly, Baekhyun missed Chanyeol greatly as his heart twisted in pain again as his father shoved him inside the house and slammed the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5: Unwanted and Hurt

Baekhyun stood in the middle of the living room, his mother and father glaring daggers at him. "Well, look what the cat dragged in… alive," his mother scoffed as she turned her head away. She couldn't stand to look at his face anymore.

Baekhyun looked at his mother and father, feeling more hurt than ever by them. He wanted to ask them why they weren't happy to see him, but then again, they might tear him down even more. Baekhyun sniffled, feeling the tears prick his eyes, but he forced the feeling down until he heard what his parents had to say next.

They'd begun to argue with one another, pointing at Baekhyun furiously. "Why'd you want to keep him?! Why couldn't I just have aborted him like I so desperately wanted to," his mother screamed, covering her face. "I'm ashamed that came out of my body!"

His father was no better as he huffed, angrily. "I only wanted a boy! I didn't think he'd turn out to be a god damned freak," he shouted, gesturing toward Baekhyun. Baekhyun could feel the stings of their words pierce every fragment in his vulnerable heart. They didn't have to direct their anger toward Baekhyun the way that they were- Baekhyun feeling every little bit of hatred they harbored.

"Is that how you guys honestly feel," he asked, tears in his eyes as he looked back and forth between his mother and father. It was the first time in a while they'd heard his voice, and it sounded so very hurt. "That's okay," he stated, blankly. "Because I've always wished that I'd never been born," he whispered, a single tear cascading off his face.

But his father was in no mood to deal with him as he grabbed Baekhyun's arm roughly, pulling him up slightly, angling his body as he rushed him up the stairs. Before he was rushed up the stairs though, he could see the hurt look on his mother's face from his harsh comment.

In his room now, his father threw him against the wall as he slammed and locked the door. Harshly grabbing Baekhyun by the front of his shirt, and shoving him further against the wall, he sneered. "What makes you think you have the right to try and make us feel bad? She never wanted you, big deal. A lot of parents don't want their kids," he stated, harshly. "Just be glad I talked her out of that decision, which I really regret doing now that you've shown your true colors," he stated, lifting Baekhyun's feet from the ground.

Baekhyun stared blankly at his father, the sting of his words pressed on top of the older wounds. "You don't know me. You don't understand what I go through every day of my life. All the silent agony and depression, you don't understand at all," he whispered, tears brimming his eyes still. "And I don't think you ever will," he whispered quietly as the tears slid softly down his face. "You were horrible parents for never trying to understand what was wrong with me."

His father slapped him, hard across the face as he threw Baekhyun to the floor, harshly. Baekhyun pushed himself up from the ground, only to have his father's foot slam into his back and shove him back onto the ground. "You stay there like the dirt beneath my shoes, do you understand," his father yelled, moving closer to Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun hated to admit that he was intimidated by his father as he nodded, lying on the ground motionlessly.

He didn't want to attract the attention of his father any more than he already had as his father proceeded to yank his belt off. Baekhyun knew what was coming next. He'd said something highly offensive toward his father, and his father didn't have the best temper. He whimpered under his breath as the first lash stung against the flesh of his ass. But his father was unrelenting in his punishment for the comment, Baekhyun's mother calling through the door as his father yelled obsanities over her desperate pleas. "You will learn your place you little bastard! I wish I'd never talked your mother out of getting an abortion," he screamed, beating Baekhyun relentlessly with his belt. He could hear his mother screaming for Baekhyun's father to stop, and that she was sorry she'd ever said that to him. But Baekhyun was beginning to fade from reality, mind hazing over as he tried to block out the pain of the whippings. He really didn't care if his mother meant it or not, he just wished he'd died earlier that night in Chanyeol's apartment as he felt the belt strike his side. But he never once cried out for his father to stop, the only thing he tried to do, was block out the pain.

Baekhyun laid on the ground, trying his best to cover his face from the assault that rained down on him. He wasn't crying, wasn't screaming for him to stop as his father continued the brutal assault on his body. It couldn't be as bad as the pain he felt in his chest that tightened so much around his heart that felt as if it'd been pierced by every hateful word. "I wanted a normal son! Not you," his father screamed as he yanked Baekhyun's head off the ground by his hair. Baekhyun looked his father in his eyes, his father's eyes fully abhorred for Baekhyun's very existence.

He slammed Baekhyun's head back down on the ground as he continued his assault physically and verbally. "You should have died a long time ago," his father whispered, darkly. "That night you slit your wrists, I really didn't want her to call an ambulance for you, but she'd put up with you, just so you could live. And just because you put with something, doesn't mean you like it," he stated, harshly. "We never did."

Baekhyun felt the piercing of his heart intensify severely as tears trickled down his face. "Then why didn't you just let me die," he asked, earning another whip across his side. And his father sneered. "Because, we just wanted you to suffer more…"

Chanyeol sat in his room, on the couch in the corner, the bed calling his name, but he just couldn't sleep. His mind was racing from the actions that'd happened just moments ago with Baekhyun, and he felt really bad now. Especially after he'd seen the look on Baekhyun's face when he'd asked if Chanyeol was still dating Dara. He had already apologized, but he still felt bad. And he wanted Baekhyun to honestly know that he was truly sorry for his current actions.

Getting up from the couch, he hoped Baekhyun wasn't already asleep as he walked down the hall to Baekhyun's room. "Hey, Baek," he rapped gently on the door. "Can we talk for just a moment," he asked, but received no response. "Baek," he asked, turning the knob to the door. He opened it simply to an empty room.

He checked the bathroom, under the bed, the closet, and then out on the balcony, but there was no sign of Baekhyun anywhere in that room. And he felt panicked as he rushed to his room to call Suho.

When Suho picked up, he sounded slightly exasperated. "Dude, what? I was kind of busy," he stated. Chanyeol looked at his phone as if it'd sprouted legs. "Bitch, did you just get huffy with me," he asked, annoyed. "Look, could you quit fucking Lay for fifteen seconds, so I can talk to him," he asked, excitedly.

He didn't hear a response over the phone that was coherent as Suho tried his best to defend himself. "I—We're—Argh," he heard Suho shout annoyed. "Hello," answered Lay's voice next.

Chanyeol sighed in relief. "Hey, I'm not interrupting anything, am I," he asked, nervously- thinking Lay might be equally as annoyed. "No," Lay answered. "We were just watching a movie," he stated, a sultry sound behind his tone.

Chanyeol shuttered heavily as he sighed. "Okay then, do you know where Baekhyun might have run off to," he asked, desperately. He heard a loud shuffling noise and then "Baekhyun's run off?!"

Chanyeol sighed, exasperated. "Yes, and I need to know where he'd go," he repeated, hurriedly. "I want to go find him and drag his ass back here," he stated, determined.

Lay was quiet on the other line for several minutes before he answered. "Have you tried his parent's house? There address is XXX Haybriar Way," he stated, worriedly. "Find him fast then, because I don't know why his parent's kicked him out last time, but they obviously wouldn't want him back," he stated, just before Suho took his phone back.

"Did that answer your questions now," he asked, not so annoyed anymore. "Yes, thank you Suho. Enjoy the sex you're about to have," he stated, hanging up his phone as he threw on some clothes. He quickly pulled on some running shoes, and left his apartment in a hurry to find Baekhyun.

He was worried that he had gone back home to those people that had kicked him out. Baekhyun didn't deserve to be treated like he was a burden, even if he was a little weird. But Chanyeol still thought those little quirky things about him were kind of adorable. But he'd never admit that to Baekhyun- or himself for that matter- Baekhyun wasn't adorable, he was weird.

But it didn't take him long to get to Baekhyun's parent's address, and it didn't take him long to knock on the door, even though it was late at night. He could hear some inhumane sounds and screaming from someone coming from a window on the second floor, and he was worried it had something to do with Baekhyun.

A small woman came to the door, and immediately he recognized her as the woman from the gala earlier that week. "Is Baekhyun here," he asked, breathily. He realized he hadn't taken the time to try and catch his breath as he looked into the woman's face. "He's upstairs," she whispered. "Please get my husband to stop," she whispered again, Chanyeol rushing past her.

He came to the only door that was closed up there, and could hear the sounds of something hitting another object as he banged on the door. "Stop it," he shouted, loudly. "Stop hurting him god damn it," he screamed through the locked door as he jiggled the door knob.

Baekhyun's mother came up behind Chanyeol, banging on the door with him. "Dear, stop! I want to apologize to him for what I said earlier," she cried through the door.

Chanyeol could hear grunts of frustration as he heard one resounding smack that made his stomach flip. "No! He should have never been born! And since we gave him life, we can take it away from this ungrateful little fucker," Chanyeol heard Baekhyun's father shout. And Chanyeol couldn't take it anymore as he reared his foot back and planted it heavily against the door.

The door groaned heavily under his weight continuously kicking at the wood, and eventually it succumbed to the abused and collapsed inside the room. "What do you think you are doing," the man screamed at Chanyeol, without first realizing who it was exactly he was yelling at.

Chanyeol shoved the man against the wall aggressively, his temper surpassing that of Baekhyun's father. "I don't care who the fuck you think you are, but a father should never treat his son that way," he spat through gritted teeth.

Baekhyun's mother rushed into the room, helping Baekhyun up from the floor- who flinched violently away from her. "Baek, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that. Everyone deserves a chance at life, even if their life is a little… unorthodox," she stated, trying her best to apologize and comfort him.

But Baekhyun stared at her blankly, tears halting on his cheeks as those words left her mouth. "It doesn't matter," he stated, hurt. "It's already been said. It can't be taken back."

Chanyeol shoved Baekhyun's father away from him, angrily as he walked over toward Baekhyun, concerned. "Are you okay," he asked, touching a spot where Baekhyun was bleeding. He winced in pain as tears pricked his eyes again. "I'm fine," he answered, resiliently.

Baekhyun's father stood, not too far from Chanyeol as he used his belt to whip him as well- catching him on his shoulder. It stung immensely, and when Chanyeol turned on Baekhyun's father again, it was then that he realized who he was dealing with. And he was more than likely going to lose his job now as he stared at Park Chanyeol, the new official owner of Park Industries.

He swallowed hard as he bowed to Chanyeol, who put his foot on his back and shoved him to the ground, harshly. "It looks like you had farther to fall than you thought," he stated, darkly. "I don't like you. I know you work for my father, and he will hear of what has happened. And if you lose your job, that's not my fucking problem. I don't give two shits about you," he stated, angrily. "And… that hurt, so I can only imagine the pain Baekhyun is feeling right now. You're lucky I probably need to get him to a hospital," he stated, harshly as he shoved his foot further into Baekhyun's father's back before releasing him.

Baekhyun looked up from the floor as Chanyeol helped him to his feet. "Can you walk," he asked, putting his hand on Baekhyun's back. Baekhyun nodded- even though he could feel his knee trying to buckle- he was going to leave there stronger than his parents.

In the hospital, trying his best not to fall asleep, Baekhyun received over forty lash marks and all of them had to be bandaged to keep him from bleeding anymore. Chanyeol felt bad, because for the second time today, Baekhyun could have bled to death. And so, he received a blood transfusion to keep his blood levels from getting too low.

He sat on the bed, staring at Chanyeol- who sat in the chair across from him- staring at him as well. Nobody was saying a word as they stared at each other intensely. "Thank you once again," Baekhyun whispered, barely audible, but Chanyeol had heard it.

"What did they say to you, that upset you so much," he asked, still staring hard at Baekhyun. He was furious that Baekhyun had just up and snuck out of the place Chanyeol offered up so willingly. And then gone back to someone like that, who'd beat him for no apparent reason really.

Baekhyun looked down at the ground as the atmosphere grew heavy. He'd already thanked him several times and apologized to him for having him come get him from his parent's house. But Chanyeol still seemed extremely pissed off as he stared at Baekhyun. Finally, he sighed heavily and his expression softened. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier," he whispered, his pride getting in the way of speaking up. "I didn't think you'd mind if I kissed you even though Dara and I are together. I know a lot of guys who really didn't care that I was seeing her," he stated, apologetically.

Baekhyun didn't look up from the ground; he didn't much care for the explanation as he thought about what had lead up to him wanting to run away from Chanyeol. He'd really wanted things to happen between them, but he couldn't bring himself to actually continue knowing he was still with Dara. And there went that twisted and hateful pain in his chest again. But that really was nothing compared to the pain he'd felt when his parent's had been arguing about his birth.

He really wished he'd never been born, the pain in his chest causing his heart to feel as if it was tightening around it- squeezing the life out of him now. He felt as if he couldn't breathe as he glanced up at Chanyeol, the room spinning.

Baekhyun just thought he was dizzy, but his vision was blurring too. _Maybe I'm just tired?_ he thought as he clutched at his chest. But just as soon as the pain had twisted in his heart, the pain was gone again. He couldn't understand what that was, but he didn't like that either as he laid down on the bed to finish out the blood bag.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol both trudged heavily toward the school. Baekhyun trudged as if his own weight were too much for him, and Chanyeol trudged as if he were just tired- which he was. They'd spent the night at the hospital awake, in absolute silence after Chanyeol's apology. But neither of them could sleep, knowing the other was in the room with them.

Baekhyun went his separate way from Chanyeol, having different classes at this point. Lay had approached Baekhyun just before they entered the classroom, and he seemed to be inspecting Baekhyun's body- as if searching for the fresh wounds. "Your parents didn't hurt you, did they?"

Although, Baekhyun knew he'd be lying to Lay, he didn't want him to worry about him, and so, he shook his head, sluggishly. Lay staring at Baekhyun, skeptically before they entered their class. Baekhyun didn't so much care for his Personal Finance class, but he could only imagine that he felt glad that he shared the class with Lay. He'd never really known the feeling of _glad_ ; he knew the feeling of being grateful but never _glad_. Nothing in his life was worth being happy over, so how would he ever express being glad, if he never experienced it?

Baekhyun always sat next to Lay, and the teacher never separated them- even though Lay liked to babble on to Baekhyun about nothing really- because the last time he did, Baekhyun had a personal melt down right in the middle of the classroom for everyone to see. That was how Lay first learned that Baekhyun cut himself. And why the teacher had suggested he get profession help or call the suicide hotline. They had all witnessed this break down, and the teacher honestly didn't want to have another one in that class.

The teacher always checked on Baekhyun, always asking if he was okay today, if he needed help with anything in his life or anyone to talk to. Baekhyun was honestly grateful for the people in his life- the ones that always looked out for him at least.

After Personal Finance class, they had their lunch period. And Baekhyun wasn't really all that hungry as he sat down at the table with Lay, Luhan, Chanyeol, and Xiumin. These were his only friends that he actually had lunch with, the others having a different lunch period from them.

Chanyeol seemed to be busily talking to Lay, Luhan, and Xiumin about their personal escapades last night, and why they looked so tired. But none of them seemingly wanted to answer him outright as Baekhyun watched on. He wasn't hungry, but he found himself staring at Chanyeol's lips- the lips that he'd kissed just last night. And Chanyeol had apparently caught on too, because he turned his attention to Baekhyun with an earnest smile. "Like what you see," he asked, smugly.

Baekhyun felt his face get hot as he averted his eyes, staring at the table as he went back to talking to Lay, Luhan, and Xiumin. Just as he turned his attention back toward them, he took a large portion of his lunch, and placed it on a separate plate- placing it in front of Baekhyun. "So, really, why are you guys so tired," he insisted, pushing the topic.

Luhan was blushing furiously as he smacked Chanyeol's chopsticks from his hand. "It's none of your business! Now, go get them," he cried, embarrassed. Chanyeol laughed whole-heartedly. "I'm sure I know you did the deed last night," he stated, smugly as he stood to grab the chopsticks. "You guys were making out on my couch, remember," he laughed again, tossing the chopsticks in the trash can. He took his seat next to Baekhyun again, who handed him his chopsticks for Chanyeol to continue to eat.

But instead of feeding himself, Chanyeol used the chopsticks to force Baekhyun to eat the food he'd passed off to him. "Come on. You haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday, so eat something," he insisted, hovering the chopsticks with bulgogi in front of Baekhyun's face.

Baekhyun stared at it for a second before opening his mouth and taking the bite. Chanyeol smiled pleased. "Good boy," he exclaimed, patting Baekhyun's head like a dog. "Now, continue to eat your food," he insisted, but Baekhyun just stared at it. Lay giggled to himself as Chanyeol picked up the chopsticks again. "What? Am I going to have to feed you for you to eat," he asked, slightly annoyed as he hovered more food in front of Baekhyun's face.

Again, Baekhyun opened his mouth to take the bite. Chanyeol sighing annoyed as Xiumin laughed. "Isn't that just cute," he asked, almost squealing with delight. Chanyeol shot him a glare before Luhan and Lay agreed.

Lunch period had ended with Baekhyun finishing the food Chanyeol had given him, only because Chanyeol was feeding him. Chanyeol sighed as he and Baekhyun headed to Chemistry class now- where they were informed of the project deadline coming up. Chanyeol realized they hadn't done much work with it yet, and feared that it would show as they presented it.

But Baekhyun didn't seem too worried as he copied down the homework for that night.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were just leaving the school gates when a sleek, black car pulled up in front of them. Both of them were confused until Dara hopped out of the car, excitedly. "Come on, Chanyeol! I've got all your friends here, and we want you to come with us to the club," she exclaimed, tugging on Chanyeol's hand.

Any other day, Chanyeol surely would have agreed- seeing as though he likes to party and he could meet someone while out- he couldn't help but feel a deep sadness tugging at his heart. "No, Dara. I think I'll just stay in with Baekhyun tonight," he stated, yanking his hand from her grasp.

Dara glared at Baekhyun- who flinched away- hiding behind Chanyeol for protection. "This is all your fault. Why'd you ever have to come along? If you didn't exist, Chanyeol would be coming out with us tonight," she stated, angrily as she continued to glare at Baekhyun. But Chanyeol stomped his foot, angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And who do you think you are, blaming him? It wasn't his fault, and you need to quit being a bitch to him Dara," he stated, harshly.

He was sparing no one's feelings as he glared at her with all the hatred in the world. She scoffed angrily, throwing her hands up. "Fine, but you better not have fucked him," she called as she climbed back into the car. "You'll be sorry!"

Baekhyun sat in his room, thinking about all the hateful things people had said to him. All of them telling him they wished he hadn't existed. And every last word stuck in his heart like a jagged piece of glass, causing his heart to bleed. The entire day as well, he really couldn't find a reason that he should continue to live. _Everyone else would just be so much happier without me_. he thought, figuring it was the least he could do.

He glanced at his wrist where the stitches were just now starting to dissolve, and ran his fingers over it smoothly. _Who would ever want anyone this damaged anyway? It's not very likely that I'll find someone who will love me and only me so unconditionally._

His thoughts were wreaking havoc inside his mind as he stared at his wrist still. _It would just be one easy go, the same spot as last time._ He'd almost died anyway, he remembered that much on his own. He also remembered Chanyeol giving him CPR to bring him back to the living spectrum again.

He stared at the little night table- where he'd stuck another razor for hiding- his muscles tensing as he desperately thought about grabbing it. But suddenly, he felt as if two arms had enveloped him in a loving embrace, telling him not to do it this time. The embrace lasted for a couple of seconds, but he felt warm inside for those few seconds, as if he were suddenly alive. But when he looked about the room, there was nobody present with him. And he decided against slitting his wrist open today, because he was more serious about wanting to be dead than he ever was in the past.


End file.
